The purposes of this developmental/exploratory grant are to: (1) enhance the capacity of APRNet, the first practice-based research network (PBRN) for Advanced Practice Nurses (APRNs), to conduct research and translate research findings into practice; and (2) conduct a pilot/feasibility study on the translation of research on the management of obesity to primary care practice. APRNet (Advanced Practice Registered Nurses' Research Network) is a new regional Practice-Based Research Network (PBRN) for Advanced Practice Nurses in primary care in New England. Enhancement activities include: (1) expanding our capacity to use electronic communications and data collection (website, listserv) to enhance our ability to communicate with members; (2) expanding mechanisms to solicit clinical questions from our members and assist them to refine the questions for network research (member meetings to support); and, (3) expanding processes to optimize the level of study participation within the network and increase our capability to translate research findings into our members' practices (recruit new members, provide technical assistance with IRB applications). The purpose of the pilot/feasibility study is to promote the translation of research on the assessment and management of obesity in primary care by APRNs. We will (1) conduct a descriptive observation study to describe actual practice in primary care and assess APRN knowledge, beliefs, and attitudes about overweight and obesity identification, evaluation, and treatment; and (2) develop an intervention protocol to enhance management of obesity in primary care, and conduct a pilot study of its utilization. This study will provide preliminary data for an intervention implementation and effectiveness.